


It's Late

by sarcasmdressedinjeans



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But only if you squint, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Side Deacury, its THERE, its not the whole fic but they do meet in a part of it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmdressedinjeans/pseuds/sarcasmdressedinjeans
Summary: One night Roger falls asleep on the sofa next to Brian, during their weekly film nights.  Brian takes this time to reflect on the past and how every minute he falls in love even more.





	It's Late

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would try my hand at this little Maylor one-shot. I've not dabbled in writing a Queen fanfic before, so please be kind. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Please don't send this to any of the people mentioned in this fic, as it is not really based on their actual personalities, just my own interpretation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I adore you, Roger.” Brian whispered as he gently caressed the younger mans face, and rested his hand on the smooth and slightly warm skin of his partners cheek. A small smile crept onto his face, and Brian lent down to place a delicate kiss on Roger’s forehead. He let his eyes close for a second whilst he savoured the moment.

“You, Darling, are the cutest, did you know?”

Brian opened his eyes, and looked over his shoulder, where Freddie stood watching the two of them from the living room door. His bandmate, and also disrupting housemate had a knowing smirk on his face, but his brown eyes were gazing softly at the couple.

“Positively lovely! Its sickeningly sweet really.”

He added on, bringing a hand to rest on his cheek, and the other, with perfectly manicured black nails, to cover his heart dramatically.

Brian laughed breathily, rolling his eyes.

“Almost as sweet as you, Fred” a sarcastic voice chipped in, slightly muffled from the distance between the living room and the bedroom it came from.

Freddie glanced over his shoulder, and fanned his face.

“Oh, stop it Deacy. You’ll make me blush!”

Once again Brian rolled his eyes, “Don’t be daft Freddie, you love it.” he joined in with the playful banter.

“I know I do, Darling”.

And with that, Freddie dramatically span around, and half ran, half bounded into His and John’s shared bedroom. Brian saw the door slam shut, and then heard the sound of someone diving onto the bed, then playful giggles erupted from the room.

He smiled softly at his bandmate’s antics, but quickly focused his attention back onto the blonde laying over his lap on the sofa. They had been watching Rogers favourite film, A Clockwork Orange. To be honest it wasn’t really a film Brian would have chosen himself, but Roger had insisted and been mithering for them to watch it during movie night, for about 4 weeks now. And then he had the cheek to fall asleep in the first 10 minutes. Unbelievable.

Brian smiled fondly at the thought. He wasn’t really annoyed at all. If anything, being able to sit and concentrate his attention and thoughts only on his sleeping lover, with the tv providing background noise was ideal for him.

He reached across to sweep some stray blonde hair out of Roger’s closed eyes, and allowed his eyes to take in every detail of his appearance. Brian’s mind wandered back to when he had first clapped eyes on the blonde.

******

Brian had been browsing vintage records in the music shop about 5 minutes away from His and John’s shared apartment, and that was when the doorbell chimed, announcing the entrance of a new customer. Brian ignored the sound and continued to decide which album he wanted to add to his collection. It was between The Beatles Revolver album, or Led Zeppelin IV.

“A tough decision, Mate, I’d go with The Beatles if you ask me” a soft voice said behind him.

Brian turned around quickly “Well I didn’t ask di-“ he stopped in his tracks.

A pair of very blue eyes stared up at him crinkling at the edges with a smile. Messy blonde hair fell around the stranger’s shoulders. That’s when Brian noticed the slightly odd 70’s style clothing the man wore. Strangely enough, it seemed to suit the feminine look he appeared to be going for.

Fuck, he’s attractive, Brian thought to himself. “Erm thanks. I guess I’ll go with that then…”

The blonde man laughed and it was like music to his ears.

“You don’t have to, I was just suggesting my opinion, both are good albums.” A small, calloused hand tucked a wavy strand behind an ear.

“Well, maybe I want to hear more of your opinion,” the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them, but Brian quickly smiled to cover his embarrassment. Maybe he could play this cool.

Blue eyes widened in surprise, but then he grinned widely, displaying perfectly white teeth.

Nope, Brian could not play this cool, it took everything he had not to just gape like fish.

“Well then. Suppose I could offer some more, if you like.”

The smaller man pressed a piece of paper into Brian’s hand, and then smoothy turned around heading towards the door.

“See you round, Brian” and then he was gone.

Brian blinked in shock, and looked down at the paper. It was a phone number along with a name. He smiled heading towards the till with the Beatles record. Maybe things were looking up for him.

******

Brian grinned at the memory. He remembered how confused he had been when Roger had announced his name then promptly left. Every time he asked how Roger had known, all he’d get was a sly grin and no answer. Eventually when the band was formed and Roger and Freddie had moved in (a long complicated story involving a lot of alcohol and an exploded toastie machine), he brought up the question in front of John and Fred.

Instead of the usual response, Roger had groaned and put his head in his hands.

Brian glanced at the other two people in the room, only to see Freddie grinning like the cat that got the cream.

“Well, Darling. He’d only been stalking you for about a month trying to work out how to approach you! “ He laughed gleefully, relishing in his friends’ shame. “You should have seen him every time you walked past our stall. Blushing like a teenager!”

John and Brian had laughed, whilst Roger hit Freddie over the head with the newspaper, cheeks as red as their lead singer had described.

Brian looked down at Roger’s sleeping form and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, and smiled fondly. He couldn’t believe how Roger who seemed cool as a cucumber had been just as much as a mess over him as Brian had been over him. He huffed out a laugh quietly not wanting to disrupt the calmness in the room. That was one of the things he loved about Roger. To everyone else he appeared to be a smooth talker, with every situation under his control, but Brian knew him as the awkwardly sweet man he really was.

Loud music interrupted Brian from his thoughts, and he jumped slightly at the sound. The film was over and the credits rolled on the tv. He rolled his eyes. Typical. Movie night was over with the film having barely even been half watched. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Brian shifted and gently shook Rogers shoulder to wake him. Roger groaned deeply and slowly blinked his eyes open to stare at Brian. He looked around confusedly but then sat up when he saw the credits on screen.

“No…”

Brian smirked. “Yep!”

“For fucks sake. I can’t believe it.” he squinted suspiciously. “Have I really been asleep that long, or did you fast forward it to then end?”

Brian held his hands up in mock surrender. “Nope. This is all your doing Rog. Ask Freddie and Deacy if you don’t believe me. “

“Hmm. Alright then.” He got up groggily unfolding himself from the sofa crease he’d been occupying for the last 3 hours. Roger turned around sharply. “But if I find out you’re lying, I will…”

Brian smiled smugly. “You’ll what?”

Roger faltered. “Boil… your…erm teeth?” he shrugged.

Squeals of laughter came from the corridor and the two lovers turned their heads to the sound.

John and Freddie had their heads hanging around the corner of the door frame and were laughing hysterically.

“Boil your teeth?” John managed to force out, whilst Freddie just gasped unable to get a single word out. Unusual for him thought Brian.

Roger scowled. “Shut the fuck up! I don’t even know. It was the first thing I thought of and I just woke up, so leave me alone.” He stamped his foot grumpily, but a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

Brian stood up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I still love you anyway, Rog.”

Roger smiled softly and looked up. “I love you too Bri!”

“Aren’t they sweet!”

“Extremely. It’s almost pathetic.”

Without looking away from Brian, Roger stuck his middle finger up in John and Freddie’s direction.

“How rude!”

“I’m honestly offended. Well, we know when we’re not wanted.”

Freddie flounced off jokingly whilst John followed, dramatically stomping down the hall. The sound of the bedroom door closing signalled that their bandmates had finally left them in peace.

The couple shook their heads in exasperation but had watched them leave with amused smiles on their faces. Roger then took Brian’s hand in his own and stroked his knuckles gently. He reached up with his other hand and gently caressed the guitarists cheek.

“I adore you, Brian.”


End file.
